Awkwardly Lucky
by TonsOfHugs
Summary: Anna has always thought that she was lucky. Anna also knows that she has a tendency to get herself into awkward situations. Although... she's not sure if she finds her current situation with her crush to be lucky, but she definitely knows for SURE that it was the most awkward situation she had ever been in.


Throughout her whole life, Anna had never been in a situation any more awkward than the one that she was in right now. She could not fathom how she had even got into this situation in the first place.

…Okay, well. She could because she was the one who brought this on herself in the first place, but it didn't mean she had to approve of her awkwardness!

It was currently pouring cats and dogs outside with the occasional flash and boom. And Anna and her… crush…Were both trapped indoors. At the library… with just the librarian, whom was absent at the moment and therefore just leaving the two of them.

Alone

In their… awkward silence

What brought on this awkward-ness? Well…

Midterms were coming up, and Anna had decided to study at the library. Oddly enough, despite it being early evening there was no one else there save for the librarian and her crush. Who was ALWAYS in there, sitting at the same seat and table over by the corner at the window.

Well at least… According to a friend of Anna's who visited the library most frequently.

Anna had taken a seat at a table near her crush with a good view of her and then silence followed not including the sound of scratching pencil and flipping papers. After 2 hours, Anna had decided to call it a night and began putting away her study material.

She was just reaching to put her last book on the top shelf when someone pushed it in from behind her. Naturally, she was about to turn around to thank the person but life had a real sense of humor.

A sudden thunderclap boomed through the library causing her to jump into the person in surprise, making the both of them fall over.

Then the lights went out

The wind began howling against the windows, causing them to rattle wildly against the building and the library seemed more silent than it usually was. Which did not bode very well with Anna's loud nature and usual… livelier environment. Her current position on top of her helper, who turned out to be her crush, in a rather compromising way, was very shocking and caused her to panic. Which led her to blurt out something that was not an apology…

"So… It's a lovely day out."

Silence followed

Anna let out an awkward laugh

Her crush shifted her eyes to the side

"So… uh… This is awkward…" Anna pointed out

Her crush brought a pale hand to her mouth and lightly coughed into it. "Y-yes…" she said, peering up at Anna with her bright blue eyes.

The sound of her voice caused Anna's insides to melt a little and the sight of her crush looking into her eyes from beneath her body caused Anna's heart to beat faster. Which then led to the next phase of their awkwardness…

"You're really gorgeous!" Anna blurted out

Silence followed once again as Anna mentally asked herself

_Why am I so awkward? I blame Papa for this! If he himself weren't so awkward, than MAYBE I wouldn't have been!_

After what seemed like hours and several moments of her crush squirming and shifting uncomfortably underneath Anna, she spoke again "Um… Okay… Thank you...?"

More silence came as Anna's inside melted at how cute and gorgeous her crush was. By this time, both pairs of eyes had adjusted to the dark, but neither one was moving. Well… Anna wasn't moving while her crush shifted uncomfortably underneath her. Finally, her crush lightly coughed into her hand again, bringing Anna out of her daydream.

"Would you… please move off of me?"

Anna tilted her head questioningly, not quite comprehending the question.

"Anna, _please_ move off of me." Her crush stressed her order

Her demand seemed to click into Anna's mind, causing her to quickly glanced at her crush's face to the position they were in and back, blush, and then stutter out as she scrambled off of her then helping her up. "O-Oh! Right! O-Of course! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Or Anything! I-I just, I mean! I was just so comfortable! On top of you! I MEAN! Oh boy, that came out wrong. L-Look, it's just. I- I was. I-I mean. It's not everyday someone gets to get on top of someone like you! And I enjoyed it! Wait, no. That's not what I mean! I meant I enjoy you. BEING WITH YOU! Because you look nice. As in kind. Not that you don't look nice, because you do! Beautiful even. Or gorgeous rather. But I said that already. And I-" Anna paused through her rambling "Wait… How do you know my name?"

Her crush's usually pale face was tinted with pink as she ducked her head and brushed back her platinum blonde hair over her head. She quickly glanced around at the floor, and picked up her shoulder bag and hefted it over her shoulder. "Well I-" she lightly coughed into her hand again as she clutched her bag strap with both her hands "You usually sit in the same spot when you're here in the library, and you had forgotten your essay a few weeks ago… so that's how I…" She trailed off. "Um… my fath- I mean. Professor Leblanc gave your paper back to you right?"

This caused Anna to gasp in realization "YOU'RE Elsa!"

A tentative nod "Yes, I am Elsa."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE ELSA! Ooh! Wait til' I tell Kristoff! IN HIS FACE! I TOLD HIM SO!"

"I'm sorry, I'm lost"

"You're the daughter of Professor Leblanc right?"

"That would be correct, yes."

"Well, when we first saw you, I said that I had thought you looked sort of looked like him. And then I thought for sure you were because he has a picture of you as his background on his laptop from when you were younger. And I know this because Kristoff and I had to ask him a question and we found him in his office. So I asked him who you were and he actually spent about an hour talking about you!"

Elsa groaned at this as she face palmed. "Please excuse my father…"

"But it was SOOO cute!" Anna gushed "Kristoff had to leave at some point, but Professor Leblanc showed me pictures of you from when you were younger. Oh! By the way, you really should let him take more recent pictures of you. He's really broken up about it. He was complaining about how you never let him take pictures of you now."

Another groan

"Anyway, so that is how I figured you were his daughter when afterwards when I saw you here in the library. Kristoff didn't believe me though. But I swore that you were the same person as that cute little girl on his laptop!" Anna excitedly proclaimed while bouncing. "He even told me that you use to sing and dance around the house while you pretended that you had ice powers, so you always made these sound effects while dancing. And how he still sometimes catches you doing it. Is that true?"

Elsa turned bright red at that, but Anna had no way of knowing that since the lights were out. Instead of answering the question though, Elsa merely coughed into her hand, which gave Anna her answer.

"A-HA! So you do! That is so cute! He also told me that one time you tried to imitate spider-man and…"

Elsa groaned as she buried her face into her hands

Anna continued to repeat and question Elsa's exploits to her for the next hour, adding in a comment about herself here and there. Elsa was also relaxing quite a bit, recalling her childhood and giggling at her antics while adding a bit more to the stories that her father had told Anna. The thunderstorm that was raging outside had lightened considerably without either of them noticing. Now all that was left was a light pitter-patter of the rain hitting the windows.

Elsa gave a light laugh, "Yes! I remember now, I use to think that I could talk to the squirrels in the neighborhood and came crying home one day because I had gotten into an argument with one of them because he would not share his acorns. It took hours for my parents to calm me down and we had to go out to get a bag of mixed nuts to do so. Right when I got home, I took the bag, ran out of the car and straight to the squirrel just to stick my tongue out to spite him."

Anna snorted, "What did you do after?"

"Well, I tried to eat as much nuts as I could in front of him. Which led to me stuffing my face. Hence why my father has that horrid picture of me with my cheeks bulging out." Elsa deadpanned

Anna bursted out laughing as Elsa giggled

Soon their laughter died down as they both stared into each others eyes and fell into comfortable silence.

"You know," Elsa began "I've always thought that I've been unlucky, especially since I've always found myself in uncomfortable situations. Some from my family, others from getting caught in something embarrassing."

Anna grinned, "Well, I've always thought that I was lucky. Especially since your dad is my professor."

"Yes." Elsa drawled "Lucky you"

"I think I'm really lucky or something because I had always thought you were gorgeous when I first noticed you and I always wanted to talk to you, but I didn't because I didn't want to bother you. And then my professor happens to be your dad and he started telling me so much about you, so I sort of got to know a bit more about you and then I thought you were so cute! Which didn't really help my crush on you, but I mean, who doesn't have a crush on you? And I'm pretty sure that if anyone heard about your childhood and how you still act at home, their crush would grow bigger and-"

"Wait… What?" Elsa asked, cheeks tinting red

"What?" Anna stopped, confused

"You said-"

"I said…?" Anna paused, thinking back on what she said. As she did so, choice words began to pop back into her mind "Wait…" Then it slapped her in the "What?!"

The lights in the library decided to come back on in that moment. Anna thought that the lights were mocking her.

The two college students stood in front of each other awkwardly, both with blushing face.

This was definitely the most awkward situation in Anna's life. Accidentally confessing? How does that happen?!

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to tell you. Well, maybe someday, but not like that! A-and i-its just…"

Elsa coughed into her hand. "Y-You know Anna…" She interrupted

Anna stopped rambling, looking at her crush with wide, frightful eyes.

"I-I find it unfair that you know so much about me and I don't know much about you. S-So if you would like… You could perhaps… tell me more about yourself over coffee? Maybe… After mid-terms?" Elsa asked, cheeks lightly tinted pink.

Anna's mouth dropped open a little, eyebrows shot up in surprise as she gawked at Elsa. It took a while for her to find and assemble words to properly form a sentence, but when she did, it definitely did not form a proper sentence. "With like, mean a date you?"

Elsa brought up a hand and giggled into it, "Yes Anna. I mean like a date."

"OKAY!" Anna said a bit too loudly, causing her to wince and duck her head. "I-I mean. Yeah, that… That would be great!"

Elsa took a quick glance at her watch "Well, it's getting rather late and I need to get going but…" she brought her bag around to her front and dug through the front pocket and took out a pen and sticky note-pad. "Here is my number. After mid-terms are over we can make plans for to have some coffee together."

Anna nodded vigorously as she took the sticky note "Okay!"

Elsa gave a small smile "Okay…"

The two of them continued smiling at each other.

Right at that moment, Elsa's phone chimed causing the two of them to snap out of their trances.

"R-Right… So after mid-terms then?" Anna asked

"Yes…"

"Alright"

Silence followed as Elsa checked her phone.

"I… I should go…" She said as she tried to pocket her phone, only for her to start fumbling with it and causing her to drop it. She quickly bent over and picked it up and this time, successfully putting it in her pocket and turning to leave. "I-I need to go… Have a good night then." She finally said as she turned and walked away.

Anna was left standing there with a goofy grin on her face as she waved good-bye.

She was definitely lucky. Especially since she was able to get a date with her crush after that awkward situation. Maybe she was just both.

She snorted as she went back to gather her things. Later when she told Kristoff of what had happened he was in disbelief and accused her of being awkwardly lucky.

Anna was fine with that.


End file.
